


You Chose To Kiss It (Fanart)

by Ravellio_cakrawala



Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, at dawn, they're in a motel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravellio_cakrawala/pseuds/Ravellio_cakrawala
Summary: Another fanart of Bill and Holden
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	You Chose To Kiss It (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I love drawing these boys! So please enjoy, hope you like it and have a nice day! :)


End file.
